


In the Middle of the Night

by BlessedAreTheFandoms



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Explicit Consent, Kardasi, M/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Sneakiness, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedAreTheFandoms/pseuds/BlessedAreTheFandoms
Summary: I can't believe that my very first fanfiction ever is a Garashir porn one-off, but here we are.Garak sneaks into Julian's room to wake him with sex.  Julian takes a minute to realize that's what's happening, but he is definitely not opposed to this turn of events.





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to tinsnip for all the Cardassian anatomy as well as much of the language. I've only been trying to learn Kardasi for about a week, so if this is off please absolutely let me know and I'll fix it.

Julian Bashir awakened suddenly to a hand over his mouth and an arm snaked around his middle, pinning his own arms to his sides. He thrashed wildly and managed to dislodge the arm around his torso with unexpected ease. He reached up to yank the hand away from his mouth, grabbing the too-cool smooth skin, feeling slight ridges under his fingertips at the wrist—  


Oh. _Oh_. Julian’s brain caught up with him and he relaxed. A few days ago, he had admitted to Garak that he was enticed by the idea of being awakened with sex; apparently, he should have clarified that blending restraint and total surprise into it wasn’t quite what he had in mind.  


As he let his body fall loose against the one behind him, he now felt the ridges leading into Garak’s _Chula_ pressing into his thin pajama shirt. The limb that had held his arms reached up and gently switched off Julian’s universal translator receiver.  


“ _ka cerd'lUft nu slet'I'o_?” Garak whispered breathily.  


Julian smiled beneath the hand still over his mouth and nodded. Somehow, consent was even sexier in Kardasi.  


Still not letting go of Julian’s mouth, Garak reached down and pulled off Julian’s pajama bottoms. Julian helped by lifting his hips and kicking free of the fabric, feeling Garak’s nakedness behind him. Garak eased Julian’s top leg forward and traced the line from his tailbone to his entrance with one cool, slick finger, sliding in easily.  


Julian briefly wondered when Garak had had time and free hands to put on lube, but firmly closed that part of his mind. Garak wanted this quiet and mysterious, it seemed, so quiet and mysterious it would be.  


When Garak added a second finger and began to scissor Julian open, Julian pushed his hips back on the welcome intrusion. Garak nipped short lines down Julian’s neck, licking and biting his way from the hairline to shoulder’s edge. Julian reached back to touch Garak.  


Impossibly quick, Garak’s hand left Julian’s ass and pinned Julian’s arms back to his sides.  


_Entirely one-sided, then_ , Julian thought. Unfair, but so very Garak. Julian nodded again against the hand on his mouth and pushed back into Garak’s hips, already missing the stretch of his fingers.  


Three fingers entered this time and Garak started finger-fucking Julian in earnest. Julian clasped his hands together in front of him to keep himself from reaching back again as Garak continued kissing stripes over Julian’s neck and shoulder. He teased Julian’s earlobe with his tongue and Julian, on impulse, licked the fingers over his lips. Garak hissed, low and short, and pulled out his other hand. Julian wondered if that action, too, was off-limits, before he felt the stocky weight of Garak’s _prUt_ rest between his thighs. Garak lined up and pushed in and Julian moaned against the hand over his jaw as Garak settled to the hilt.  


They both paused briefly, reveling in the connection, and then began to move. Julian twisted and circled, rubbing against Garak’s _irllun_ as Garak’s shallow thrusts sought Julian’s prostate. Garak’s free hand reached around for Julian’s bouncing cock and thumbed the tip, causing Julian to buck his hips at the sudden touch. Julian clasped his hands more tightly to keep from placing them on top of Garak’s; he could almost _feel_ Garak smile behind him as Garak took the rhythm entirely, thrusting and fisting together as Julian panted into the hand on his mouth. Julian came with a muffled cry and melted back into Garak’s curve as Garak writhed inside, reaching his own climax shortly after with a soft rush of breath against Julian’s spine. They lay together, spent, and Julian felt Garak’s _prUt_ pull out of him to slide back into his _ajan_. Julian pressed harder against Garak, prolonging the contact, and Garak wrapped an arm around his midsection once more, tightly curling him into himself, gently tracing Julian’s bicep as he kissed him again just under the ear. They breathed together for a few moments, matching the rise and fall of their chests.  


“ _macUs beltas, s'h'iosr'halin_ ,” Garak whispered, and Julian could swear he heard laughter in it as the Cardassian slipped silently away. In the sudden chill of absence, Julian finally rolled over.  


Garak was already gone.  


Julian yawned and stretched, cat-like, pondering whether he really needed to change the sheets before dropping back to sleep.  


“Computer—time?” he asked, and his voice felt rough and strange, his jaw oddly free without Garak’s hand.  


“The time is 0330,” the computer intoned.  


Julian sighed; it was _just_ too long before his alarm, but _just_ too short to really make it worthwhile to try and climb back into a deep sleep. He’d have to talk to Garak about timing.  


Grudgingly, he got up and cleaned himself and the bed. As he fell back to sleep, he chuckled; being involved with a spy had certain _fascinating_ side effects.

**Author's Note:**

> Unless I've gotten the language wrong (entirely possible), the two pieces of Kardasi translate to "permit me to fuck you?" (ka cerd'lUft nu slet'I'o) and "pleasant dreams, my dear doctor" (macUs beltas, s'h'iosr'halin). Vyc and tinsnip's blog cardassianlanguage.tumblr.com is a great resource if you are also interested in diving into this lovely mess.
> 
> Many, many thanks to Cardassian_Kisses for fixing my first error with the language and for patiently teaching me the nuances of it.


End file.
